Sam Evans
Samuel Jessica Evans es un chico que llegó al William McKinley High School luego de haber sido transferido desde su colegio anterior, el cual era exclusivo de varones. Es miembro de New Directions y el mariscal de campo de los McKinley Titans. En el primer episodio de la tercera temporada se revela que Sam se mudó de Ohio ya que su padre consiguió un trabajo fuera del estado- Es interpretado por Chord Overstreet. Biografía Sam proviene de una familia de bajos recursos económicos, y vive con su hermano Stevie, su hermana Stacy y su padres. Era estudiante de un colegio exclusivamente masculino hasta que se mudó con su familia a Lima, Ohio, y comenzó a asistir al William McKinley High School, donde se unió a New Directions y al equipo de fútbol, sin embargo, posteriormente su padre consiguió un empleo fuera del estado y tuvieron que mudarse. Tras ser encontrado por Rachel y Finn le convencieron de volver a McKinley, el cual por consentimiento de ambos padres se hizo posible.Posiblemente su nombre completo sea Samuel Evans. Segunda temporada Audition Sam es un nuevo estudiante de McKinley, quien es visto por primera vez moviendo su pie cuando New Directions interpreta "Empire State of Mind" en el patio del colegio. Solamente él y Sunshine Corazon demostraron interés o atención en cuanto a la presentación del grupo del corothumb, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Finn Hudson al igual forma que Sunshine por Rachel Berry.Mientras Finn está pegando anuncios para las audiciones del Glee Club, oye a Sam cantando "Every Rose Has It's Thorn" en las duchas del vestuario de chicos, siendo esta escena obviamente un flashback de cuando Will Schuester oye a Finn cantando en las duchas del vestuario en el primer episodio de la serie.Luego, cuando Finn y Artie hablan de que este último podría unirse al equipo de fútbol para recuperar el amor de Tina, Finn accede a ayudar a Artie si el lo ayuda a convencer a Sam de que vaya a la audición para el Glee Club. Sam accede porque Finn es el Mariscal de Campo y uno de los mas populares del colegio. Sam se presenta ante Puck, Finn , Artie y Mike y elije cantar "Billionaire" como su canción de audición.Posteriormente, Finn es echado del equipo de fútbol por la nueva entrenadora, Shannon Beiste, acusándolo de intentar obligarla a hacerle decir que no a un chico discapacitado. Luego de esto, Sam no se presenta a la audición. Cuando Finn le pregunta por qué no fue, Sam le responde que quería ir, pero que no se quería arriesgar a ser discriminado de la misma forma que le pasaba a Finn, ya que es el nuevo chico en McKinley y ya se siente como un extraño. Mientras se va, Sam revela que es el nuevo Mariscal de Campo, para el disgusto de Finn. Grilled Cheesus Luego de que Finn pidiera al "Jesus Tostado" retornar al puesto de mariscal de campo. Finn da sugerencias de que hacer durante el partido de futbol, Sam confia en aquello y tras un accidente el joven se Disloca el Hombro, provocando que sea sacado del puesto en el que estaba y en lugar de el Finn lo sustituye. Duets El se une al Club Glee y Kurt le pide ser su pareja en la competencia de duos. Luego de thumbdisturbios entre Finn y Kurt acerca de él y del miedo de Finn a que Sam renuncie por el acoso de Kurt (Finn Argumenta que el vivio lo mismo con Kurt), Kurt renuncia a ser su pareja luego de la conversacion que tiene con su padre acerca de que no sera justo para Sam y que Finn tenia razon. Tras la larga conversacion entre Kurt y Sam, Azimio le lanza su Slushie al joven aquello es visto por Quinn quien al recordar lo que se sentia decide ayudar al joven rubio. Tras la ayuda de Quinn a Sam, el joven le pide a la rubia ser su pareja en la competencia de dúos del coro, la joven se niega. thumb|leftFinn y Rachel estan dispuestos a hacer que la pareja se junte y gane, tras la manipulacion de Rachel hacia Quinn la joven accede a ser la pareja de canto de Sam. Tras aquello la pareja canta Lucky, que tras los votos de Sam, Quinn, Rachel y Finn es la cancion victoriosa. En la cena en Breadstix (Premio por ganar), Quinn comenta que en su pasado lo paso mal al guardar secretos, Sam le confiesa que tambien guarda secretos, La rubia por su parte hace alusion sobre una posible homosexualidad del joven pero esta equivocada ya que Sam al hablar de secreto se referia al teñirse el pelo con limon. Tras la cena Quinn guarda el vale de la cena y le pide a Sam pagar, suponiendo de que los jovenes habian vivido su primera cita. Rocky Horror Glee Show Sam obtiene el papel de Rocky.Más tarde, en la sala de pesas, Sam y thumb|left|Sam en the Rocky Horror glee ShowFinn discutir sus inseguridades con su cuerpo. Aunque Sam se adhiere a una dieta estricta y saludable, a través del episodio que muestra signos de tener un desorden alimenticio o el trastorno dismórfico corporal, que establece que si se come un perrito caliente o se pierde una sesión de ejercicios, se odia a sí mismo durante unos días. Durante un ensayo, Sam entra en el escenario con un par de shorts muy cortos de color Dorado. Sam le pide a Emma si puede usar unos pantaloncillos mas largos, pero su petición es denegada. Sam más tarde se retira de la obra por peticion del Sr. Schue, Sam inicialmente cree que tiene la razón a causa de sus quejas sobre su traje, pero el Sr. Schuester le asegura que no tiene nada que ver con el cuerpo de Sam o sus quejas. Sam le dice a Finn y le convence a tener confianza con su propio cuerpo, pero Finn parece tomar las palabras de Sam por el camino equivocado, ya que es casi suspendido después de caminar por los corredores de la escuela solo en ropa interior. Después de que la obra se cancela, el Sr. Schuester se disculpa con Sam y Finn por hacerles sentir incómodos e inseguros. Sam más tarde junto con New Directions interpretan Time Warp. thumb Never Been Kissed Sam y Finn se encuentran en las tinas de frío en el vestuario y comienzan a hablar de cómo controlar sus impulsos sexuales al estar con muejeres que se abstienen de tener relaciones sexuales. Finn le dice a Sam que él visualiza algo que lo apaga, Sam comenta hacer el uso de imágenes de Coach Beiste en comprometer posiciones para refrescarse durante sus salidas con Quinn. Al decirle a Finn, el rumor de la forma de enfriarse empieza a circular por todo el coro. La entrenadora Beiste se entera al respecto, ella lo toma como algo muy personal y se cierra, hasta pienza en irse de la escuela. Los Chicos de New Directions invitan a la entrenadora a la sala del coro, allí le dedican Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind a modo de disculpa por las cosas que le hicieron, la entrenenadora acepta y los perdona. The Substitute Sam realiza coros Forget You,thumb|148px a la vez parece ser más cercano a Santana cuando se sientan juntos en el auditorio cuando Holly y Rachel hacen Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag. También revela que el Sr. Schuester le enseñó a atarse los zapatos, cuando los integrantes del coro hablan con la directora Sue para que el profesor regrese. Al final junto con los demas integrantes de New Directions, Will y Holly interpretan Singin' In The Rain/Umbrella. Furt Sam le da un anillo de promesa a Quinn y le dice que la ama, pero Quinn le dice que tal vez. Pero mas tarde le dice que sí, mostrandole que usaba el anillo con el que le propuso ser su novia, por lo cual Sam le pregunta como lo consiguio, ella le responde que la saco de su casillero por que es muy buena con las claves. Durante el capitulo interpreta con Quinn, Marry You junto con los demas integrantes del coro. thumb|left Special Education Después de Emma convenciera a Will para que la gente nueva obtuviera los solos en Las Locales, este permite a los ganadores de la competencia de dúos, Sam y Quinn, tomen la balada. Rachel la cual furiosa al respecto, se refiere a la pareja a Ken y Barbie. Durante Hey, Soul Sister, se les ve sonriendo el uno al otro. Después de ser alentado por Will, Sam y Quinn toman el escenario y cantan (I've Had) The Time of My Life por sí mismos. Antes, Sam le dice a Quinn que ella se ve hermosa. Ayuda en los coros durante Valerie. A modo de celebracion Sam junto con New Directions cantan Dog Days Are Over. A Very Glee Christmas Sam realiza un solo en The Most Wonderful Day of the Year.'' Durante Last Christmas, él y Quinn son vistos besándose entre si contra los casilleros bajo el muerdago. También le dice a Santa Claus (Para seguir la fantasia de Brittany), mientras está sentado en su regazo, que quiere toneladas de ChapStick para la Navidad. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Sam se mete en una pelea con Finn después de oír gritarle a su entonces novia Quinn por dejar el Glee Club a cambio de las Cheerios. Sam toma el puesto de mariscal de campo mientras Finn en el entretiempo busca a las Cheerios para poder realizar Thriller/Heads Will Roll y haci llamar a la calma en McKinley, la presentacion es todo un exito aunque al final del episodio Finn y Quinn se besan. Silly Love Songs Se pone celoso de la relación de Finn y Quinn, y empieza a sentirse amenazado. Finn y thumb|Sam y Santana intercambian miradasQuinn se enferman de Mononucleosis, por lo que Sam debe ir solo a la presentacion de Kurt en Breadstix, mientras The Warblers interpreta Silly Love Songs, Sam y Santana intercambian miradas. Comeback Sam forma una banda llamada La Experiencia de Justin Bieber y realiza Baby frente al Club,thumb Llamando la atencion evidente de las mujeres del coro a la vez tambien presenta Somebody To Love para volver a obtener a Quinn. También es visto en su ropa interior durante la presentación de Lauren Zizes. Mientras que por un momento todo parecía perfecto, al final Santana le hace darse cuenta de que Quinn la ha engañado con Finn y que va a estar ahí para él si quiere. Él termina su relación con Quinn y comienza a salir con Santana. thumb|left|Beso de Sam y BrittanyEn Blame It On The Alcohol, en la fiesta de Rachel, Sam se ve besándose con Santana en el sofá. Después de Puck se rompe en los gabinetes de licor, Sam se emborracha y en el juego de girar la botella se pone a besar a Brittany. Santana se pone celosa y le grita, pero rápidamente empieza a besarlo. Durante las presentaciones de Blame It (On The Alcohol) y Tik Tok que lleva a cabo junto con New Directions se presentan bajo la influencia del alcohol. Sexy Que es parte del cuadrado amoroso, junto con Artie, Britany y Santana. Después de la presentacion de Brittany y Santana, Landslide le dice a Artie "Me gustaría que estuviéramos tan cerca", sin saber de la interaccion lesbica de las jovenes. thumb Original Song Respalda la idea de Rachel de que el Club Glee debe escribir canciones originales. Santana le dedica y le canta Trouty Mouth muy a su disgusto le pide que pare de molestarlo, incluso le deja la mitad de la canción y se enoja con ella por avergonzarlo. Mercedes también canta una canción original, titulada Hell To The No y Sam tiene un cartel con aquello escrito. También esta presente durante las Regionales, junto con New Directions interpretan Loser Like Me. A Night Of Neglect Les pregunta del equipo de decatlón por qué no dicen a sus amigos que iban a estar en la televisión a lo que ellos argumentan que lo hicieron pero no les hicieron caso. También es el presentador de la "Noche de Negligencia" en el Auditorio. Born This Way Se demuestra que él y Santana ya no están juntos. mientras ella comienza falsa relacion con Karofsky para ocultar que ella es lesbiana. Antes de interpretar Born This Way Will le pregunta sobre el paradero de Santana, Sam celosamente dice que ella esta probablemente con Karofsky haciendo cosas que pudieron hacer ellos, Durante la cancion Sam lleva en su playera lo que mas le molesta de el lo cual es "Trouty Mouth" o en español tener una "''Boca de Trucha". Rumours Rachel le pregunta si quiere ir con ella al baile, pero este se niega alegando que ella "no es su thumbtipo". Más tarde, debido al periodico de Sue The Muckracker Sam es sospecha de todos en la escuela de tener un romance secreto con Quinn y Kurt al ser visto visitandolo en un viejo motel. Al final de capitulo se reveló que su padre ha perdido su trabajo después de que la economía no decayera, su familia ha estado viviendo en un motel por un buen tiempo. Se reveló que Kurt le llevaba algo de su ropa vieja después de verlo en la Academia Dalton entregando pizza como un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Quinn por su parte descubrió la verdad ya que asisten a la misma iglesia, y se ofreció a ayudarle a cuidar a Stacy y Stevie, los hermanos menores de Sam. Cuando el resto del coro descubre esto, todos apoyan para volver a comprar la guitarra de Sam, ya que se vio obligado a vender para ayudar a sus padres, Sam juntos a sus hermanos y el coro cantan Don't Stop. thumb|left Prom Queen Rachel y Mercedes invitan a Sam para ir al baile con ellas ya que todos no tienen pareja. A su regreso, Jesse St. James también los acompaña al baile, pero termina por pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Rachel. En el baile, Sam junto con Artie y Puck interpretan Friday. En el número de Rachel Jar Of Hearts, Sam llega hasta Mercedes, diciéndole que ella se ve hermosa y pidiendo a bailar. Mercedes acepta y los dos se ven a bailar juntos por el resto de la noche. Durante Dancing Queen Rachel y Sam Bailan Juntos. Funeral Asiste al funeral de Jean Sylvester el lleva a cabo con New Directions, ademas a modo de homenaje interpretan Pure Imagination para la fallecida hermana de la entrenadora Sue. New York Se revela que Sam y Mercedes son oficialmente novios. Junto con los demas varones cantan Bella Notte durante la cita de Finn y Rachel, en las Nacionales cantan junto con el coro Light Up The World, Junto con el coro quedan en el puesto numero 12. También se revela que Sam y Mercedes están tratando de mantener su relación en secreto a los demas integrantes del coro, aunque no se sabe por qué. Tercera temporada Si bien Sam no aparece en el estreno de la tercera temporada en el episodio The Purple Piano Project, cuando Jacob Ben Israel le pregunta a Mercedes si puede confirmar su relación con Sam, ella le dice que eso quedó en el pasado, ya que Sam tuvo que mudarse fuera de Ohio porque su padre consiguió un empleo fuera del estado. Así, nos enteramos que Sam ya no es un estudiante del William McKinley High School. thumb|left Hold On To Sixteen Es encontrado por Finn y Rachel en un club de strippers,thumb|White Chocolate dando espectaculos para apoyar con dinero a su familia, además de que le agrada sentirse deseado. Finn y Rachel lo convencen de volver a McKinley, y lo logran, por lo que regresa en un intento de ganar las seccionales. En su regreso canta Red Solo Cup y todos lo reciben, incluida Santana con un discurso algo agresivo, pero Sam la abraza de todas formas. Luego de eso Quinn le propone regresar ya que piensa que sería un padre para Beth lo cual Sam se niega y luego le dice que hay una parte de la letra de una canción que significa mucho para el que dice "aférrate a los dieciséis" y luego se marcha dejando a Quinn devastada. Más tarde trata de hablar con Mercedes de que lo que tuvieron no fue solo una aventura de verano y que peleara por ella sin importar lo grande o malo que su novio sea. Finalmente participa en las seccionales teniendo unos solos en Man In The Mirror y haciendo un baile sexy en ABC, a lo cual se nota a Mercedes muy avervonzada. Al ganar, se encuentra junto a los demas miembros cantando We Are Young. thumb Extraordinary Merry Christmas Sam siente empatia por Rory, ya que viven una realidad similar (Tener a su familia lejos), Sam le pide a Rory que pase fiestas navideñas junto con el y su familia. Durante la presentacion de Rachel para el especial de television Artie dice que la navidad es solo alegria, Sam le dice que no todas las realidades son iguales y se retira del lugar. Sam y Quinn son los unicos que no estan presentes durante el especial y en su lugar estan ayudando a Sue en el alberge donde decidio ayudar, Rory en un intento de hacer cambiar de opinion acerca de la navidad lee un pasaje de la biblia en el especial navideño, haciendo entrar en razon a todos y mostrandoles el verdadero significado de navidad, Will junto con todo New Directions llegan hasta el alberge decidos a ayudar. Finn comenta que Rory les hizo entrar el razon, y este dice que no podia dejar a su amigo solo (Refiriendose a Sam), New Directions y y Sam cantan Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World). Al Final del capitulo se ve a Rory y Sam pidiendo dinero en la calle con unas campanas para ir en ayuda de los mas necesitados, Finn y Rachel se unen a ellos y les ayudan. thumb Yes/No Tiene un mayor protagonismo, canta a dúo junto a Mercedes Summer Nights con ayuda de los demás integrantes del coro. Sam en un intento de llamar la atención de Mercedes decide volver a unirse al equipo de Fútbol, pero la entrenadora Beiste le dice que no, ya que no es tiempo de prueba. thumb|leftSam decide unirse al Equipo de Nado Sincronizado liderado por la entrenadora Roz Washington. Sam recibe nuevamente un Slushie de parte del Equipo de Hockey al saber que se integro al equipo de nado, Mercedes va en su ayuda, pero Shane le niega aquello aun cuando Mercedes le dice que esta ayudando a un amigo. Sam le da la idea final al Sr. Schue de como pedirle matrimonio a Emma. Junto con los demás integrantes de New Directions cantan We Found Love la cual es la propuesta de matrimonio de Will. thumb|left Michael Sam tiene una participación no menor. Se le ve durante la presentación de Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' junto con los integrantes del coro. Will declara la semana de Michael Jackson en el coro, lo cual llega de alegría a muchos en el coro. Se ve a Sam durante la presentación de Quinn con Never Can Say Goodbye la cual va dedicada a sus ex-novios, tras esto Quinn da la noticia que entra a Yale.thumb Sam tras esto cita a Mercedes al auditorio a través de un mensaje de texto, en el cuadro de luces esta escrito las letras MJ lo cual para Mercedes hace alusión a Michael Jackson, pero estaba equivocada al ver que las luces forman la palabra Mercedes. Sam quiere que ella cante con el y después regrese con Shane si ella quiere, Sam comienza a tocar la guitarra y cantan a dúo Human Nature, tras la presentación ambos se acercan y en un gesto de deseo ambos terminan besándose. También se le ve dura te la presentación final de New Directions hacia los The Warblers, Black or White. thumb The Spanish Teacher Sam tuvo una trama bastante interesante. En un comienzo junto a Mercedes asisten a una especie de terapia con Emma Pillsbury para ver que hacer con su enamoramiento y por el beso que se dieron, esta le propone no hablarse durante una semana a la que ellos acceden. Mercedes le dedica Don't Wanna Lose You en una manera indirecta, debido a que no pueden hablar. Sam por su parte le canta Bamboleo/Hero de la misma manera que la joven. Al finalizar la semana, Sam y Mercedes iban a hablarse perothumb la morena escoje irse con Shane dejando a Sam un tanto confuso. thumb|left Heart Sam forma parte de The God Squad, el cual esta encargado de llevar serenatas en San Valentín a cambio de $10. Junto con los chicos de The God Squad le cantan a Rachel de parte de Finn, Stereo Hearts. Sam le regala una figura de un rey mago pintado a Mercedes, esta lo rechaza explicandole que se siente horrible porque engano a shane y que lo ama (sam) pero ella no sabe quien es en el amor y no puede estar con el. Mercedes le dedica I Wil Alway Love You en el salón frente a todos los del coro, tras lo cual se retira entre lagrimas. Al final del capitulo, canta Cherish/Cherish de parte de Santana a Britanny. thumb On My Way Sam tuvo una participación menor. Se ve a Sam ademas cuando el Sr. Schue llama a reunión al coro ante el intento se suicidio de Karofsky, Will argumenta que Rory tuvo una experiencia nueva, que pese a las dificultades, estas las ayudaran para ser quienes sera. Luego de que Will preguntara ¿Qué se ven haciendo en un futuro? Sam responde que quiere ganar bastante dinero para comprarle una casa a sus padres y asi no volver a pasar por lo que pasaron. Ya en la competencia, Sam esta presente durante la presentación del coro, en donde cantaron: Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (New Directions), Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) (En voces de las Ex-Troubletones) y Here's To Us (Rachel), con las cuales resultan ganadores. Se le ve presente en el matrimonio de Rachel y Finn justo antes que Quinn sufriera el accidente. Big Brother Esta emocionado cuando Cooper el hermano mayor de Blaine le esta dando clases a ND sobre el mundo del espectaculo. tambien es llamado "kentucky fried stripper" por Sue cuando esta esta señanala la tension sexual entre él y Mercedes. Saturday Night Glee Sam graba la presentacion de Mercedes de Disco Inferno y luego sube el video a Youtube. Sam agarra a Mercedes en el pasillo mientras Kurt los deja a solas. Sam le muestra a Mercedes lo talentosa que es pormedio del numero de visitas y los comentarios del video, tambien le dice a Mercedes que va a lograr grandes cosas y la besa. y a partir de este momento ellos empiezan a salir de nuevo. Dance With Somebody Cuando Mr Shue le dice al club glee que la asignacion de la semana es cantar canciones de whitney Houston sam pregunta si esto apropiado por los problemas del pasado de Whitney. thumb|Joe recurre a Sam por consejos acerca de QuinnLuego Joe Hart se acerca a sam en el gimnasio y le pide que le de consejos sobre el sexo, mas concretamente sobre Quinn, Sam revela que perdio su virginidad mientras trabajaba como stripper, a lo que Joe dice que eso esta en contra de la religion cristiana, Sam le dice a Joe que aunque es religioso hay algunas cosas que uno debe pasar por alto, luego le dice que tiene que elegir entre su religion o Quinn. Mas tarde Sam, Puck,Finn, Blaine y Mike comparten un momento de amigos donde Puck procede a darle a cada uno un regalo diciendoles que los va a extrañar y que los quiere y luego hacen un brindis.Sam tambien es visto mas tarde con el resto del coro cantando My Love Is You Love como una gran familia. Choke Sam y el resto de los chicos de New Directions (excepto kurt) son reunidos por Finn para expresarles su preocupacion sobre la graduacion de Puck. Mas tarde se reunen en la sala del coro para preparar un plan para ayudar a puck pero puck entra y les dice que el no quiere ser como su padre y les pide que lo ayuden a pasar un examen importante.Sam y lo chicos de ND permanecen toda la noche en la escuela ayudando a Puck a estudiar para su examen, luego comienzan a cantar The Rain In Spain y Puck logra conseguir algunas de las respuestas del examen. Ellos esperan afuera del salon de clases donde Puck esta respondiendo el examen despues de acabarlo sale y les da las gracias por su ayuda y se abrazan todos. Prom-asaurus Cerca del comienzo Sam esta mirando por la ventana de la sala del coro lo que parece ser un pasatiempo favorito para muchos de los miembros de New Directions. Mas tarde asiste al baile con Mercedes y hablan sobre el baile del año pasado y el hecho que Mercedes pensaba que no lograrian estar juntos de nuevo luego ven a Shane bailando feliz se saludan y Sam dice que parece que todos se estan divirtiendo.Luego Sam canta What Makes You Beautiful con Joe Rory Artie y Mike luego cuando Quinn se para Sam dice que es un milagro de graduacion. Props Sue les explica a New Directions el uso de accesorios para las Nacionales Sam se pone una mascara de soldadura y pretende ser Darth Vader, algo que confunde a Joe. Cuando Tina se golpea la cabeza al caer en una fuente y ve que todo el mundo esta cambiado se ve que Sam ahora es Rory . Cerca del final del episodio mientras Finn y Rachel estan hablando a cerca de los miembros del club, se ve a Sam haciendo impesiones con Mercedes, Brittney, Kurt y Artie riendo a su alrededor. Nationals Se pelea con Puck porque este ultimo esta estudiando mientras el resto del club esta practicando algo que molesta mucho a Sam Puck dice que ya se sabe la coreografia y se burla de la forma de bailar de Sam este es detenido antes de que vuelva a pelear de nuevo con Puck. Al final del episodio Sam se abraza con William mientras estan cantando We Are The Champions. Goodbye Santana se encuentra con Sam y Mercedes en el casillero de Mercedes donde estan celebrando que Mercedes consiguio un contrato de grabacion gracias al video que publico Sam en Youtube. Sam se ve disfrutando la cancion que cantan los estudiantes que se graduan You Get What You Give a los que no se graduan y se pone triste por el hecho que ellos se van. Sam y el resto de los que no se graduan cantan In My life a los que se graduan. Cerca del final, Sam se ve diciendole adios a Rachel con el resto de New Directions. Cuarta temporada The New Rachel Mientras Jacob Ben Israel informa sobre la nueva fama de New Directions, Sam expresa su alegria de ser una celebridad, realizando una impresion de Taylor Lautner.Sam esta presente en la sala del coro cuando Will Schuester introduce a Wade Adams como el nuevo miembro de New Directions. A diferencia de sus compañeros Sam no espresa interes en convertirse en "el nuevo rachel" y se mantiene en silencio durante toda la reunion. Durante el almuerzo, sin embargo, expresa su preocupacion por la pinta que llevaba Wade a la mesa, alegando que el ambiente de la escuela era como "Game Of Thrones", en referencia de la brutalidad de algunos estudiantes.Sam esta en el auditorio para ver las audiciones de New Directions y cuando Sugar dice que uno de los aspirantes masculino, Jake, "es sexy", Sam replica que no lo es. Mas tarde, junto con los demas miembros de New Directions, Sam le da la bienvenida a Marley al coro. Al dia siguiente, algunos miembros de New Directions, asi como Kitty se burlaban de la señora del almuerzo. thumb|260px|Sam, Marley y Joe Marley revela que esa señora es su madre, y molesta, abandona la mesa. Mas tarde Sam se acerca a Marley para disculparse y pedirle que no abandone el club, revelando que al igual que ella, su madre tambien cosia etiquetas de diseñador de ropa de Walmart, tambien le dice que el glee club no es sobre etiquetas sino sobre cantar y bailar. Sam mas tarde canta "Chasing pavements" con el resto del coro. Britney 2.0 Para la segunda semana de Britney, Sam se une a Tina y Joe para realizar 3''' mientras toca una guitarra acústica en la sala de coro. Cuando New Directions intenta intervenir a Brittany, Sam esta presentethumb|198px|3 . Cuando Brittany finalmente renuncia a Glee Club, Sam parece tener una idea. Brittany sigue un mapa para el auditorio. Ella se encuentra a Sam allí. Él le dice que sabe lo que está haciendo. Él sabe que ella está intencionalmente tocando fondo. Brittany confirma que es lo que ella puede hacer un regreso glorioso. Sam le dice que es la última parada. Ella dice que está lista, pero es triste todo el mundo está enojado con ella. Sam sugiere que el piensan lo mismo, y deciden que se debe a que los dos son rubios. Hablan sobre lo mucho que echa de menos Santana. Dice que es un nuevo amigo para ella.thumb|left|198px|Sam y Brittany Makeover Cuando Brittany anuncia que ella ha elegido Artie por su compañero de fórmula, Sam parece herido. Después de la clase, él habla con Brittany sobre por qué ella no lo quizo para su campaña. Brittany le dice que ella no quería arruinar su amistad. Ella dice que ella piensa que sería una gran vicepresidente y en su lugar otorga a Sam como compañero de Blaine. Sam le habla a el diciendo que su familia esté en cupones de alimentos le permitirá salir del voto de simpatía, eso también va a ayudar con el "no gay" voto, y sugiere que sus impresiones ayudará, mientras que hace una impresión de George Bush. Blaine confiesa su preocupación de que la elección de Sam como compañero de fórmula se parece como un robo desesperado por el "voto directo" si él no es un candidato serio. Sam se pone nervioso y hace una impresión de John Wayne. Blaine prepara a Sam para el debate con '''Celebrity Skin. thumb|left|274px|Celebrity Skin En el debate, cuando Artie da una media hora larga respuesta a una pregunta, Sam responde diciendo: "Lo que dijo Artie, estoy de acuerdo con eso". Sue lee una pregunta sobre si se avergüenza de su pasado como stripper. Dice que no es y procede a quitarse la chaqueta, la corbata y la camisa y despues baila. Sam y Blaine celebrar que el "Blam" ganó la elección. Poco después, las angustias de Blaine a Sam que se siente realmente solo, sin Kurt thumb|182px|Blam. Sam trata de animar a Blaine con su amistad. Él los llama Wolverine y Cyclops, pero cada uno de ellos se declaran Wolverine. Brittany felicita a Sam. Sam le dice que votó a favor de ella. Luego le anima al mencionar a Al Gore perdió las elecciones y luego ganó un Oscar. Lo abraza y le agradece por siempre sabiendo lo que hay que decir. The Break-Up Solo se le ve en el club Left Behind. Se le muestra sentado junto a Marley y ha llegado allí con otros miembros del Glee Club, Joe, Marley, Jake, Brittany junto con Santana. También fue allí cuando Kitty sacó de la broma a Dottie y se demostró que ha sido devastados por la broma también. De vuelta en Mckinley, Sam descubre Finn y Blaine hablando en la sala de coro. Sam, sorprendido, da la bienvenida a Finn de vuelta, lo abraza y le presenta a los nuevos miembros del club glee. El club decidió entonces realizar Grease, según lo sugerido por Finn. The Role You Were Born To Play Sam y Blaine se inscribe para la audición Glease. Sam dice que como Presidente y Vice-Presidente, que puede decretar sobre las funciones que desea tener. Blaine, desinteresado con el musical le dice a Sam lo que pasó y lo terrible que se siente acerca de la ruptura. Sam estuvo de acuerdo en que debe ser bastante grave, ya que Blaine dijo que él no pone gel en fines de semana. Él le consuela y le dice que todo el mundo ha estado ahí y que él va a ser a través de ella. En la búsqueda de candidatos para jugar Danny Zuko, el descarto de Sam, mostrando un interés en interpretar a Kenickie en su lugar. Dijo que Greased Lightning es su tono de llamada y que ha sido atropellado por un coche en la puerta del pasado y quiere volver a vivir eso en el escenario. Durante las elecciones de Sandy y Danny Zucko, Sam está sentado en el auditorio entre Joe y Brittany, mientras que todos ellos realizan Born to Hand Jive. Él es visto en el escenario unos minutos después, uniéndose Después, Finn publicado los resultados de las audiciones.Sam se emosiona cuando él se llevó el papel de Kenickie. Glease Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando Will hace que el gran anuncio de formar parte del Panel de Alto Nivel y que se vuelva a escribir el programa de artes en todo el país. Sin embargo, el anuncio de la voluntad de abandonar temporalmente molesto a Sam y a los demas del club Glee. Debido a Sue reservo el auditorio a Finn no le queda más remedio que ir de ensayo a la tienda de neumáticos. Sam está en taller Hummel con los chicos. Como Kenickie, realiza Greased Lightning '''a forma de dueto con Ryder .thumb|242px Él también aparece como back-up en 'You're The One That I Want''' . En la sala de coro, Artie lee todas las críticas positivas que tenían y Will hace su última charla antes de que temporalmente se vaya. Dynamic Duets Sam está en la reunión de la Sociedad Secreta de Super héroes del club como Blonde Camaleón, su superhéroe alter ego. El poder de Su alter ego es la suplantación. Durante la reunión, se discute la inducción de nuevos miembros hasta que Dottie viene a pedir que vaya a la sala del coro. Alguien robó su trofeo y dejó un ordenador portátil, con un video diciéndoles que los Warblers tienen su trofeo.los dúos de Marley y Kitty, y Jake Ryder, se le muestra sentado en la sala del coro todavía vestido como Blonde Camaleón. Cuando los New Directions sabía que Blaine está transfiriendo de nuevo a Dalton, Sam tuvo una conversación con Blaine mientras se está limpiando su casillero. Preguntó lo que realmente sucedió y por qué no le dijo a Kurt. Blaine le dijo que Kurt no escuchó. Sam le recordó la amistad que tenían en el coro. Realizan Heroes, mostrando la amistad del dúo crece a medida que corren un alimento y siga ropa y limpiar el graffiti con el Club Glee. Cuando haya terminado, que comparten un empujón bromance, y Sam le pregunta cuál es su decisión. Entonces Blaine le dice que tienen que hacer una última misión. El uso de sus trajes, que se remontan a Dalton y roban a sus nacionales trofeo. Luego comparten decirle al resto de la tripulación acerca de su aventura, y Blaine le da al club una disculpa por haber dudado de ellos como una familia. Thanksgiving Sam aparece por primera vez en este episodio en la sala de coro. Durante la reunión Glee Club, Finn sugiere un hombre debe ser una ventaja de la danza junto a Britanny, Sam se levanta y comienza a hacer un poco de su "chocolate blanco" pasos de baile. Sam no gana la ventaja de baile masculino, perdiendo frente a Ryder. Participa en el círculo espectáculo. Justo antes de que New Directions realizan, Sam asoma desde detrás de las cortinas e informa a los demás que el Sr. Schue está ahí. Durante de Gangnam Style, Sam realiza el primer solo de danza, y se ve con New Directions acompañando cantando y bailando. Swan Song Sam puede ser visto por primera vez la reabilitasion en la sala de Marley, fuera del escenario en las Seccionales después de que ella se desmayó. Sam es también incapaz de meterse motivado para cualquier actividad futura con el Club Glee, ya que no tienen nada que competir por más, y se graduará al final de la temporada. También muestra hasta una nueva reunión del club Glee, y aunque no se ha unido a otro club a diferencia de los demás, ya no está interesado. Más tarde, se hace una línea de Cheerios (el cereal), que atrae a Britanny en un salón de clases para estar a solas con él. Lo hizo sabiendo que iba a seguir, ya que ella le dijo que ella se olvida el desayuno los martes debido a que los primeros días de la semana confunden con ella. Luego admite que siempre le ha gustado Britanny, porque ella es la única persona que realmente le entiende. Britanny también admite que ella piensa que Sam es un genio, un tipo impresionante, y que hace que las impresiones sorprendentes. Sam le revela que él lamenta nunca haber cantado una canción de amor con ella, y propuso a Britanny para ponerse al día en eso. Sam entonces canta Somethin 'Stupid con Britanny. Al final de la actuación, Sam intenta besarla, pero, Britanny no se dejo. Ella le dice que ella y Santana tenía muchas amigas lesbianas de todo el país y que ella está preocupada de que iban a atacar a Sam cuando ella comenzó una relación con él (esto es una referencia a los cargadores de la vida real de la relación Brittany-Santana ). Aunque Sam le asegura que no le importa y trata de besarla de nuevo, Brittany le bloquea de nuevo y se escapa de la habitación. Más tarde se acercó Bretaña otra vez, que le dice que ella tiene una reserva de la cabina VIP en Breadstix y quiere Sam para ir con ella.Sam le pregunta si ella lo está llevando a una cita, a la que Brittany dice que él es la única persona que puede hacer que su sonrisa desde que Santana se fue. Ella no quiere perder más tiempo de estar con Sam, e intenta besarlo de nuevo. Cuando Sam se pregunta por qué sus fans lesbianas dirán, Bretaña asegura que está bien y que va a querer Britanny para ser feliz. Ellos comparten un beso. Sam aparece junto a Bretaña durante la última actuación de Don't Dreams It's Over. Glee, Actually Sam aparece por primera vez en el episodio como una parte del sueño de Artie. En el sueño, él es una parte de los Titanes de McKinley y se puede ver la intimidación Kurt. Más tarde aparece en la presentacion de Artie de Feliz Navidad en la sala de coro. Más tarde, cuando Britanny se ve dar regalos caros a los miembros del Glee Club, Sam se acerca Britanny para pedirle una pregunta pero se corta cuando de Britanny le dice que pare si él va a decirle que el apocalipsis maya no existe . Sam corrige para decirle que cree en él también. Sam y Brittany tienen entonces una discusión sobre el apocalipsis maya y posteriormente formar un club para discutir el tema con algunos miembros de júbilo, como Tina, Marley, Joe, Ryder, y Jake. Ellos tratan de decirles cómo se sienten acerca de ellos, pero después de Brittany dice que Tina se debe renunciar a la actuación, y Joe es imperceptible, los miembros del Glee van, declarando que ellos no vinieron a escuchar cosas ofensivas sobre sí mismos.Sam tarde canta Jingle Bell Rock con las Cheerios para Britanny. Después de su actuación, se propone Britanny diciendo que sólo tienen tres días de vida por lo que deben vivir juntos. Tras la propuesta de Sam a Britanny, él y Brittany son vistos juntos en el vestuario de los chicos de casarse por la entrenadora Beiste. Sam le pregunta si está certificado para hacer esto y ella dice que fue certificado por un sitio web de Maya. Después de 4 días, un confuso Sam se despierta en la habitación de Bretaña y se ve en el día de la realización del apocalipsis no llegó a ocurrir y que todavía está casado con Bretaña. En Breadstix, Sam se acerca Coach Beiste ayuda y ella les dice, para su alivio de que ella es en realidad no certificado para realizar ceremonias de matrimonio.Sam más tarde se ve cantando Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas con Britanny, Jake, y Puck en Breadstix. Sadie Hawkins Sam está decidido a demostrar que la Academia Dalton Warblers engañados para ganar Seccionales a Blaine. Cuando termine de hablar acerca de los Warblers, Blaine se pregunta si puede usar su labio cap porque ahora son "bros", a la que Blaine parece mostrar malestar. Interrumpe Tina ellos y les dice a asistir a la reunión del consejo estudiantil porque son finales. Sam aparece más adelante en el ejercicio de Tell Him, en Bretaña le pregunta a la danza y él está de acuerdo. También se ve bailando justo en frente de él. En el baile, Sam canta No Scrubs con Artie, Blaine, Joe y Ryder. Después de la actuación, procede a bailar con Britanny. Cuando comienzan los bailes lentos, interrumpe Tina y Blaine como están a punto de besarse, y le dice a Blaine que ir a los vestuarios a Finn y presentar caso de conspiración engaño los Warblers. En el vestuario, Sam presenta su declaración de Finn - incluyendo un vídeo que Artie y Joe llevaron de Hunter con rabia en una cafetería - los Warblers estaban usando sustancias dopantes para hacer crecer artificialmente. Finn cree que las acusaciones son demasiado graves - y la reputación de los Warblers demasiado ley - a proseguir sin evidencia real, por lo que Blaine y Sam le presentan a Trent, una curruca que se negó a participar en Hunter y de Sebastian uso de vacunas. Él dice que la reputación de los Warblers se arruinó y es aceptable para Trent a "traicionar" a al ser evidencia de que hicieron trampa. Naked Sam se ve por primera vez en la oficina del director Figgins con Britanny a medida que descubren que se han ganado la más alta y la más baja SAT en ser grabado en McKinley. Sam parece emocionado porque cree que ha recibido la puntuación más alta, pero se sorprende al saber que se trata de Britanny, que se ha ganado ese sentido, lo que significa que se ha ganado la calificación más baja. Britanny consolas Sam, asegurándole su gran cuerpo ganarle un buen futuro, a lo que expresa absoluta decepción. Cuando Sam va a la escuela vestida sólo con traje de baño, Blaine sugiere que está compensando por su música sáb desastroso. Sam vuelve Blaine bruscamente hacia abajo y luego lleva a cabo un "seminario" en el que ofrece consejos y técnicas para posar para el calendario sexy. Los chicos de New Directions se calientan con "bro-ga" - "yoga para bros" y aficionado a sí mismos como Sam canta plomo en un mash-up de Centerfold/Hot In Herre. .Los chicos de Glee disparan sus fotos de calendario, pero como todo el mundo sigue hablando y discutiendo como Sam está planteando, que comienza destacando por mantener su mirada bombea-up y se ejecuta de nuevo a los vestuarios diciendo que tiene que pulir un poco más. Blaine le sigue, y Sam le dice a Blaine que él cree que sus cualidades físicas son lo que la gente gancho en le porque es la única cualidad que lo hace especial y querido. Blaine le insta a iluminar a sí mismo y relajarse de su cuerpo, porque todo el mundo lo ama por lo que es, no sólo su aspecto. Sam se llama a la oficina de Emma después de Blaine alista su ayuda para encontrar las escuelas que aceptan y ofrecen becas a los estudiantes, independientemente de sus puntuaciones SAT. Emma le dice a Sam que lo único que tiene que hacer es escribir un ensayo sobre sus experiencias y logros, y cómo le ha afectado o mejorado la vida de los demás.A pesar de los esfuerzos de Emma, Sam todavía no sabe cómo va a presentar su ensayo personal. En unos momentos, Blaine entra en el aula y muestra a Sam un vídeo en el que sus amigos revelan las muchas cosas que ha hecho y lo que ha traído a sus vidas. Conmovido hasta las lágrimas por las palabras de sus amigos, Sam abraza a Blaine, dándole las gracias por su ayuda Sam le dice a Artie que todavía hay unas cuantas páginas del calendario vacíos, y me encantaría que Artie considera llenarlos haciéndose pasar por ellos. Artie admite que está preocupado acerca de ser el único que posa con una camiseta, pero Sam lo que no se asegura, por lo que Sam vuelve a tomar su foto calendario con una camisa.Sam y Artie están entusiasmados por el nuevo año y Sam participa en Este es el Año Nuevo. Diva Cuando Santana aparece cantando Nutbush City Limits, Sam parece ser incómodo y vigila su actuación con una ligera molestia. Más tarde, Santana y Sam se reúnen en el salón de actos, donde Sam Santana dice que su relación con Brittany no funciona porque las relaciones a distancia no va a satisfacer cualquiera de Britanny o de Santana. Santana asegura que no va a caer sin luchar y cantar Make No Mistake, She's Mine para tratar de ganar a Britanny. Britanny, mientras que ella está hablando con Santana, dice que le gusta Sam y ella no va a romper con él. I Do Sam se sienta con Brittany, en la iglesia. Baila con ella en la recepción y después durante Anything Could Happen con New Directions. Girls (and Boys) on Film Se le ve hablando con Nuevas Direciones sobre la competencia a mash-up. Sam participa en el mash up competencia, llevando a los chicos de New Directions en las canciones Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone con Blaine. Sam también canta en Footloose. Feud Sam parece disfrutar a Ryder y Unique de The Bitch Is Back / Dress You Up y lleva a cabo por parte de Finn durante Bye, Bye, Bye/I Want It That Way. Él es visto unirse a New Directions en Closer. Guilty Pleasures Sam recibe $ 50 dolares de Blaine en el comienzo del episodio, ya que ha estado tomando las pastas de la cafetería. Luego procede a decirle a Blaine que no es porque tiene hambre, sino porque le gusta trabajar en el arte macarrones. También revela que Blaine que él ha hecho un retrato de Kurt también. Cuando Tina se presenta durante su discusión con Blaine, Sam en tono de broma le pregunta Tina si se frota la medicina en el pecho del señor Schue que está enfermo a lo que ella ignora. Blaine y Sam deciden tomar a cargo del coro de esta semana ya que tanto Mr.Schuester y Finn están fuera y se fijó la barra la cantante de Wham!, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. Más tarde, en la sala de gimnasio, Sam insta a decir Blaine su verdadero placer culpable, que es Barry Manilow. Los chicos de lavestuario todo escuchar esto y dar Sam miradas. De vuelta en el club glee, Sam confiesa su pasión por Barry Manilow y canta Copacabana con los New Directions unirse a él a medida que avanza la canción. Más tarde, Sam encuentra Blaine en la biblioteca y le pregunta sobre su verdadero placer culpable porque sospecha que en realidad no es Wham! Blaine toma esto y realiza Against All Odds a New Directions, buscando constantemente a Sam. De vuelta en la sala del coro, Sam y Blaine se introducen las Chicas de Nuevas Direcciones mientras cantan Wannabe. A continuación, Sam entra en Blaine mientras se está preparando otra Collins canción de Phil, pero Sam habla con él acerca de saber que su placer culpable ha sido Sam todo el tiempo. A continuación, se abrazan a cabo. Sam realiza Mamma Mia con Nuervas Direcciones en el final del episodio. Shooting Star En casa, Brittany está tratando de hacer las paces con el Lord Tubbington pero afirma que él no cree que lo siente. Sam le dice que ella podría cantar su canción favorita para él, pero Brittany dice que dejó de cantar con él desde que se unió a la "KKKK" (Ku Klux Klan para Gatos), por lo que Sam sugiere que las nuevas orientaciones podrían serenata él. Britanny,le dice a Sam que, a pesar de su extravagante baja puntuación SAT, es un genio. Más tarde, Brittany, Sam y los New Directions cantar More Thans Word de Lord Tubbington. Sentado tranquilamente en el salón del coro oscuro, ellos se dice para comenzar los mensajes de texto y Twitter para que la gente fuera de saber lo que está pasando y pueden enviar ayuda. Sam trata de salir de la sala del coro para obtener Britanny, que está atascado en el baño de la muchacha, pero Will y Artie detenerlo. Sam intenta ir a buscar Britanny por segunda vez, pero se volvió a celebrar de nuevo por Will, Shannon, y Artie. Pronto, Artie comienza a registrar a todos con su cámara del teléfono hasta que Sam lo detiene, golpeando la cámara de su mano.Sam y Brittany se encuentran en el pasillo y Sam le dice que, durante el rodaje, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y Brittany dice que siente lo mismo. Se disculpa por ser grosero con Lord Tubbington y dice que, con el fin de obtener de su lado otra vez y para estar más cerca de Britanny, que necesitan para formar una familia, y como resultado, se pone de manifiesto una gata, Lady Tubbington. Feliz, Brittany y Sam dice 'Te quiero' el uno al otro. Se le ve con el resto de New Directions en Say. Sweet Dreams Sam se ve primero saludando aMarley como persona difere, su "inteligente doble-hermano" llamado Evan Evans. Él está usando su teléfono fingiendo que él está hablando a sí mismo, se hace por medio del episodio para volver a sí mismo. Marley cree que tiene la ansiedad de separación, lo que le crea un gemelo. Posteriormente , se le ve interpretando una canción que Marley escribió:You Have More Friends Than You Know, con Marley, Blaine, y Unique, en un primer momento, jugando en broma como Marley pide a cantar con ellos, él dice "no", entonces dice que él es broma. al final del episodio, se le ve animando cuando Finn vuelve de nuevo para ayudar con el coro de las Regionales, y las raíces con Marley cuando el señor Schuester acepta que Marley usar sus canciones originales para las Regionales. luego es visto realizando Marley canción, Outcast, con New Directions. Lights Out Cuando las luces se apagan, Sam le dice a New Directions que se trata de un apocalipsis zombie, claramente preocupado. Sam más tarde realiza You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' con Ryder, durante el apagóndemostrar una canción desenchufada al club. Cuando Artie no lleva a cabo su actuación, debido a la falta de sintetizadores, Sam se levanta y le dice a Artie que se fue la luz mucho hace un tiempo, y tuvo que entretener a su hermano y hermana con sólo su guitarra y voz. Más tarde, cuando Ryder le dice al club que le había molestado como una niña de once años de edad, Sam piensa que Ryder debe estar orgulloso. Participa y canta con New Directions en We Will Rock You, y más tarde durante For The Longies Time Wonder-ful Se le ve entusiasmado con la semana de Stevie Wonder. En otra reunión del club Glee, Sam presenta Mercedes al grupo. Cuando Mike dice que deben celebrar un talento maravilloso, Sam se levanta, pero pronto se da cuenta de que Mike habla de Jake, y no él, y vuelve a sentarse. Sam se vio por última vez a cantar en For Once in My Life, con New Directions All or Nothing Blaine le revela a Sam que él le proponera matrimonio a Kurt y quiere que sea su padrino de boda. Cuando Britanny regresa de MIT, rompe con Sam a través de texto cuando trató de calmarla de cerrarse de golpe el New Directions. Sam se acerca a Blaine mientras que él está haciendo compras para los anillos de boda con Tina, haciéndole saber que lo ama y apoya su decisión. Más tarde, Sam llama a Santana y le pide ayuda, sabiendo que Britanny ha estado actuando diferente últimamente. Britanny finalmente se presenta en para las Regionales. Britanny revela a New Directions que se le dio admisión temprana en MIT. Ella menciona Sam durante su discurso de despedida en la que los dos se abrazan, tanto diciendo lo mucho que se aman y se perderá entre sí. Sam se ve actuando en las Regionales, que tiene un solo en Hall of Fame. Después de que los New Directions ganar las Regionales, Sam, junto con los demás asistir a Will y boda privada de Emma en la Sala de Coro. Personalidad Sam parece ser un tipo muy dulce y a veces un poco torpe, con un peculiar incomodidad cuando habla, al principio nunca está seguro de qué decir. Como el chico nuevo, todavía está tratando de encontrar su camino dentro de su nueva escuela y parece contenido para hacer amigos.thumb|Sam en shorts doradosCuando Finn le ofrece la oportunidad de unirse al Club Glee, Sam parece estar realmente emocionado en la idea, Sam es un chico evidentemente guapo, pero parece meterse en un aprieto fácilmente por la atención que se le da a veces. Se convierte cada vez más consciente sobre su cuerpo, especialmente cuando el Sr. Schuester le sustituye en el papel de Rocky. Aunque Will lo hizo por otras razones, Sam asumio que era porque pidió usar un pantalón mas largo, y que declaró que sintió que tenia grasa desbordando por alrededor de los ajustados pantalones que usaba, a pesar de que Finn, habia asegurado que él está en perfecto estado. Curiosidades * * Se tiñó el pelo de rubio con jugo de limón (Duets). *Él es el segundo miembro del coro, después de Finn, cuyo talento vocal se han descubierto en las duchas del vestuario (Audition). *Puede hablar Na'vi, el idioma de Avatar (Duets). **La primera vez que habló Na'vi fue después que le lanzaron un slushie en el episodio Duets. Quinn dijo que recibir un slushie puede hacerte lucir como alguien de Avatar, y Sam responde diciendo que ha visto la película seis veces. Unos momentos más tarde, Sam le dice a Quinn "Lor Menari", que en Na'vi significa "tienes ojos bonitos". **La segunda vez fue cuando rompió con Quinn. Él le dijo "Oel ngati kame", que significa "te veo". Después de eso, se regaña a sí mismo porque Santana le dijo que dejara de hablar Na'vi ("Oel ngati kame" es una frase común de los Na'vi, algo famoso entre los fans de Avatar). *Está obsesionado con la dieta, hacer ejercicio y los deportes (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *Él compara la voz cantante de Kurt con la de Faith Hill'' (Duets). *Le encanta la astronomía, los Doritos rancheros, ''Star Wars y los libros de historietas. *Asistió a un internado para varones antes de llegar a McKinley'' (Duets). *Varios miembros del club Glee pensaron que era gay en un primer momento, incluyendo a sus ex-novias Quinn Fabray y Mercedes Jones.'' *Tiene dislexia, por lo que sus notas no son muy buenas (Audition). *Puede imitar las voces de: **James Earl Jones, en especial de Darth Vader. **Mateo McCoghauney. **Sean Connery en La caza del octubre rojo. **Christopher WalkenGeorge W. Bush (como se ve en una de las tomas de entrevista). **John Wayne. *No sabía cómo atarse los cordones de los zapatos hasta que Will le enseñó (The Substitute). *Se dijo implícitamente que tuvo trastorno dismórfico corporal (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *Santana lo considera un idiota (Comeback). *Piensa que nadie es más rock and roll que Justin Bieber (Comeback). *Es católico y va a la misma iglesia que Quinn (Rumours). *Solía trabajar como repartidor de pizza en la noche (Rumours). *Según Brad Falchuk, el nombre de Sam Evans vino de Sam, un amigo de Ryan Murphy, y Evans, por Dwight Evans RF de los Medias Rojas de Boston. *Su cumpleaños es en algún momento a principios de mayo (Rumours). *Fue introducido originalmente para ser el novio de Kurt, pero debido a que esta historia que se filtró y la química que tenía Chord Overstreet'' con Dianna Agron (Quinn), los escritores decidieron ponerlo como novio de Quinn en su lugar. *Vivió en la casa de Kurt (The Spanish Teacher). *Está intentando hacer el dinero suficiente para comprarle a sus padres una casa de la que no sean expulsados (On My Way). *Ha visto la película ''Avatar seis veces (Duets). *Perdió la virginidad mientras trabajaba en el club de striptease (Dance With Somebody). *Se le muestra muy cercano a su familia (Rumours, Hold on to Sixteen). *Le mintió a sus padres acerca de convertirse en un bailarín de striptease, diciéndoles en lugar que trabajaba en Dairy Queen (Hold on to Sixteen). *No sabía lo que era un debate (Makeover). *Ha salido con todos los miembros de The Unholy Trinity. *Pensó que The Walking Dead se basa en una historia real (Swan Song). *Es el único miembro de New Directions, además de Marley (quien decidió quedarse en el club Glee debido a la culpa), que no formó parte de otro club en el episodio Swan Song cuando el coro fue disuelto. Todos los demás, o ya estaban en otro club, o bien se unieron a uno. *Él piensa que es una especie de Tina sexy (Sadie Hawkins). *No sabía qué escribir en su ensayo para la universidad porque pensaba que no lograría nada en su vida, pero sus amigos le ayudaron a hacerlo haciendo un video para inspirarlo (Naked). *Ha tenido por lo menos un dueto con todas sus novias: **''Lucky'' y (I've Had) The Time of My Lifecon con Quinn. **''Human Nature'' y Summer Nights con Mercedes. **''Celebrity Skin, ''Something Stupid y More Than Words con Brittany. **''Make No Mistake, She's Mine'' con Santana. *Obtuvo 340 puntos en el examen SAT (Naked). *Es un fanilow (fan de Barry Manilow) (Guilty Pleasures). *Es dueño de un gato llamado Señora Tubbington, el cual le consiguió a Brittany para que fuera la novia de Lord Tubbington (Shooting Star). *Chord Overstreet una vez llamó a su personaje "Samuel Jessica Evans", dando a entender que Jessica podría ser su segundo nombre. Esto lo convertiría en el segundo chico que tiene un segundo nombre femenino, siendo el primero Kurt Hummel, por su segundo nombre Elizabeth. Además, su mejor amigo, Blaine Devon Anderson, tiene un primer y segundo nombre de género neutro, pero no un nombre femenino (videos "Si yo pudiera hablar con mi personaje"). *Si ya hubiera salido con Tina'' y Kitty, sería el único miembro masculino de New Directions que ha salido con todas las animadoras que han entrado al club Glee. *Él, junto a Santana y Brittany, son los únicos personajes que pueden hablar otro idioma aparte del inglés (el Na'vi, el idioma de ''Avatar) ya que Santana sabe hablar en español y Brittany habla un idioma inventado por ella misma. *Tiene un póster de True Jackson pegado en su casillero (A Katy or A Gaga). *Segun la version original de Guilty Pleasures es un Swiftie (fan de Taylor Swift). * Salio con las 3 porristas,Quinn,Santana y finalmente Brittany. Canciones Solos Segunda temporada Every_Rose_Has_Its_Thorn.jpg|'Every Rose Has It Thorn' (Audition)|link=Every Rose Has It Thorn Billionaire.jpg|'Billionaire' (Audition)|link=Billionaire Tercera temporada 08x01 Red Solo Cup.png|'Red Solo Cup' (Hold On To Sixteen)|link=Red Solo Cup 12x05 Bamboleo - Hero.png|'Bamboleo/Hero' (The Spanish Teacher)|link=Bamboleo/Hero Cuarta temporada Gle 410 performance Jingle Bell Rock tagged 640x360 12230723837.jpg|'Jingle Bell Rock' (Glee, Actually)|link=Jingle Bell Rock COPAC3.png|'Copacabana' (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Copacabana Youvelostthatlovingfeeling.png|'You’ve Lost That Lovin’ Feelin’' (Lights Out)|link=Lost That Lovin’ Feelin’ [[Quinta Temporada] Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h42m04s103.jpg|'Something' (Tina In The Sky With Diamonds) Girlsonfilm.jpg|'Girls on Film' (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) Solos (en un dueto) Segunda temporada 02 lucky.jpg|'Lucky' (Quinn) (Duets)|link=Lucky 1000px-Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg|'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' (Quinn) (Special Education)|link=(I've Had) The Time of My Life Sambaby.jpg|'Baby' (Artie) (Comeback)|link=Baby Somebody To love JB.jpg|'Somebody to Love' (Artie) (Comeback)|link=Somebody to Love Tercera temporada 01 Summer Nights.png|'Summer Nights' (Mercedes) (Yes/No)|link=Summer Nights 11x05 Human Nature.png|'Human Nature' (Mercedes) (Michael)|link=Human Nature Samtina_In_My_Life.png|'In My Life' (Tina) (Goodbye)|link=In My Life Cuarta temporada Celebrity Skin.jpg|'Celebrity Skin' (Brittany) (Makeover)|link=Celebrity Skin 07x04 Heroes.png|'Heroes' (Blaine) (Dynamic Duets)|link=Heroes 09x01 Something Stupid.png|'Something Stupid' (Brittany ) (Swan Song)|link=Something Stupid glee4-13-10_0.jpg|'Make No Mistake, She's Mine' (Santana) (Diva)|link=Make No Mistake, She's Mine Old Time Rock And Roll-Danger Zone.jpg|'Old Time Rock And Roll/Danger Zone' con (Blaine) (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Old Time Rock And Roll/Danger Zone 601425 282465738552721 1299322790 n.jpg|'Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go)' con (Blaine) ({Guilty Pleasures)|link=Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go More words.png|'More Than Words' (Brittany) (Shooting Star'')|link=More Than Words (Canción) Quinta temporada Help!.png|Help!' (Blaine) (Love, Love, Love) Sam 5.03.png|'Fire and Rain' (Artie) (The Quarterback) skfe.png|'Movin' Out''' (Blaine) (Movin' Out) Solos (en un número grupal) Segunda temporada Tercera temporada Cuarta temporada Quinta temporada Galería vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h20m37s36.png|Sam Chord-overstreet-Glee-Season-2-.jpg Sam 1.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Quam8.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam.jpg 180px-Time of my life.jpg Samtana2.jpg Samtana1.jpg Justin Beiber Experience.jpg Every Rose Has Its Thorn.jpg Samabs.jpg GLEE---Lucky-.jpg 166948 285455291493428 225058420866449 788409 1723808439 n.jpg Imgres.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-12-15-14h39m04s165.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-15-14h42m23s97.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-15-14h43m06s23.png 180px-Time of my life.jpg Sam-chord-overstreet-glee-300x300.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-12-07-03h10m23s77.png 2x12-Silly-Love-Songs-sam-and-quinn-23986893-1580-888.jpg|Sam - Quinn 232px-SAM_UNDERWEAR.png|Sam 789.jpg|Sam Bbghjf.jpg|Quinn - Sam Screen_shot_2011-11-23_at_11.39.34_PM.png Hevans.png|Kurt Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h34m33s38.png|Sam Sam E..jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h32m06s99.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h32m22s6.png|Finn, Rachel y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h32m35s144.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h32m53s68.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h34m40s115.png|Familia Evans vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h35m11s161.png|New Directions vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h35m20s254.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h36m30s188.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h36m45s80.png|Finn y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h37m17s143.png|Chicos de New Directions vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h38m49s28.png|Samcedes vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h39m03s173.png|Samcedes vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h39m26s155.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-03h42m42s72.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h08m50s131.png|Jackson Medley vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h10m36s168.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h12m19s176.png|Sam - Blaine vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h13m11s184.png vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h13m17s242.png vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h14m27s163.png|Rachel y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h15m05s42.png|New Directions vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h19m22s48.png|Samcedes vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h20m56s221.png|Rory - Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h21m25s6.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h21m53s29.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h22m17s14.png|Quinn y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h22m52s107.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h23m14s70.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h23m38s57.png|Rory y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h26m16s101.png|Sam y Rory vlcsnap-2012-01-10-04h26m47s149.png|Rachel y Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h21m32s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h22m37s144.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h19m45s218.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h25m51s45.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h28m00s51.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h28m09s149.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h31m12s181.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h31m30s93.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h35m43s75.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h34m06s129.png vlcsnap-2012-01-18-03h33m57s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h45m41s247.png|Samcedes vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h35m19s163.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h40m35s2.png|Sam vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h39m59s146.png vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h40m14s41.png|Sam - Quinn vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h44m28s30.png vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h45m01s107.png|Samcedes vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h44m46s192.png|Sam Evans vlcsnap-2012-02-03-01h41m24s226.png|Quinn vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h10m52s120.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h11m56s252.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h12m47s245.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h13m40s1.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h14m12s73.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h20m32s27.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h21m00s55.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-00h21m33s127.png sammmmm.jpg|Sam en Yes/No Vlcsnap-2012-03-06-04h10m56s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h41m17s2.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h41m08s171.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h46m06s76.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h43m27s19.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h46m38s153.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h46m49s3.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h47m17s35.png vlcsnap-2012-03-06-03h50m08s187.png 5e2f9_chord-overstreet22.jpg 250px-Tumblr_lgli0qUMJc1qdx234o1_500-1-.jpg 1309642241-48.jpg Chord_Overstreet.jpg Chord_Overstreet_1.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+4daS3g-W6exl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+GQ+2010+Men+Year+Party+Arrivals+B9vC7Yo5wdYl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Stars+Glee+Set+G7cPmKCLn3Sl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Variety+4th+Annual+Power+EIgLLts9elKl.jpg Chord+Overstreet+Variety+4th+Annual+Power+lQcf5W3Ovgkl.jpg ChordOverstreet03.jpg Chord-Overstreet.jpgg.jpg 274px-SantanaBIOTA.jpg chord-overstreet-black-e1290463776537.jpg chord-overstreet-da-manq.jpg chord-overstreet-daman-12042010-06-430x557.jpg chord-overstreet-da-man-05.jpg chord-overstreet-e-online-best-2010.jpg chord-overstreet-fox-event-10202010-05-820x1227.jpg Chord-Overstreet-Fox-Party.png chord-overstreet-gq-2010-men-year-party-0eZHXf.jpg images (5)12.jpg images (9).jpg images (15)12.jpg images (17).jpg images (25).jpg images (33)12.jpg tumblr_ldwg3u7JHh1qddpyyo1_500.jpg images (40).jpg images (39).jpg 034.png 170px-Samevans-glee-audition.png 170px-Vlcsnap-2011-05-27-14h10m35s194.png 180px-789.jpg 180px-Cheerios_-_SAM_INVASION.jpg 180px-Gif2.gif 180px-Glee.S02E11.HDTV.XviD-LOL_0669.jpg 180px-I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg 180px-Kurt_and_sam.jpg 180px-Quinnandsam456.png 180px-Samcedes_00001.jpg 180px-Samchel25.png 180px-Samtana.png 180px-Trouty_mouth_88.png 180px-Tumblr_lkoxfe9hdq1qgg2nro1_500.gif 200px-Glee_Brittany_and_Sam_Kiss_in_Blame_it_On_The_Alcohol.jpg 63944020-sam-evans.jpg ChordOverstreet04.jpg chord-overstreet-grey.jpg chord-overstreet-plaid-e1290464284301.jpg Chord-Overstreet-sam-and-quinn-16722056-467-700.jpg chord-overstreet-sam-evans-glee-season-2.jpg chord-overstreet-sexy-photo-shoot.jpg Glee-boys-sam-and-quinn-16466059-600-415.jpg images123sgzsz.jpg images (2fitkgfvkg.jpg images (3)voljghhhhhlv.jpg images (4),v,cvbbb.jpg images (5)fkkkkkkk.jpg images (6),vvvvvvv.jpg images (7)gl..jpg images (8)ghh.jpg images (10)fffffff.jpg images (11)f,,vvv.jpg images (14).jpg images (16)bbbb.jpg images (17)ggggggggggg.jpg images (20).jpg images (26).jpg images (27).jpg images (28).jpg tumblr_liufipGTx91qh24jso1_500.png sam glee.png images (29).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg images (38).jpg Quinn-Sam-glee-17288194-500-320.png 120px-SAM_UNDERWEAR.png 158px-Sam_in_gold_shorts.jpg chard overstreet sam evans glee blond gay hunk abs shirtless nude naked hotmen homo green.jpg chord-overstreet-1.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless-glee-11122010-01-430x238.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless-glee-11122010-03-430x238.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless-glee-11122010-04-430x238.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless-glee-11122010-06-430x238.jpg chord-overstreet-shirtless-glee-11122010-lead2.jpg evans-01.jpg Evans-03.jpg imagesgsdfgdh.jpg images (1)gbxd.jpg images (2)bcxx.jpg images (3)bccccccccc.jpg images (4)gdx.jpg images (5)fhcjjjjjjv.jpg images (6)gd.jpg images (7)gteeee.jpg images (8)gjjjjjjj.jpg images (9)j.jpg images (10)yyyyy.jpg images (11)j.jpg images (12)ghhhhhh.jpg images (13)hot.jpg images (14)hgf.jpg images (15)fdgh.jpg images (16)jjj.jpg images (17)ggg.jpg images (18).jpg images (19).jpg images (21).jpg images (22).jpg images (23)bbbb.jpg images (24).jpg images (34)gggg.jpg images (35).jpg images (37).jpg Quinn-s-HOT-man-Sam-Evans-sam-and-quinn-16466565-500-281.gif sam_evans_by_pajohn-d3ge3ir.jpg Sam-Evans-sam-evans-24254784-600-337.jpg sotkle.gif tumblr_l6r4aainkK1qa9d23o1_400.jpg tumblr_lbnpuqd7ip1qd8trlo1_500.gif gleee.jpg Brittany & Sam (Beso).jpg DwightEvans.jpg Kurt & Sam.jpg 185px-Sam-santana-sam-and-santana-19746651-400-225-2-.gif ImagesCA96DJIO.jpg Samtanaa.jpg Santana-Sam.jpg V40-1-.jpg 3x11-Michael-glee-28756945-1280-720.jpg Samcedes.jpg Tumblr lvy7pv6AuP1qar6tno2 250.gif Fabrevans-2x07-The-Substitute-sam-and-quinn-17029744-1280-720.jpg Fabrevans-sam-and-quinn-17526550-500-200.gif Fabrevansisendgame.gif Gleelivequam.jpg I've Had The Time Of My Life.jpg Lucky123.jpg Quam2.jpg Quam3.jpg Quam4.jpg Quam5.jpg Quam6.jpg Quam7.jpg Quam8.jpg Quinn-Comeback2.jpg Quinn-Furt.jpg Quinn-Gif-glee-19252232-500-212.gif Quinn-Sectionals.jpg Quinn-SillyLoveSongs2.jpg Quinn and Sam holding hand.jpg Quinn sam.jpg Quinn y sam -D.jpg SamQuinn1.png Sam y quinn.jpg Tumblr lcqesy02JU1qdhifso1 500.gif Tumblr leghfw8K8x1qb3o48o1 1280.png Tumblr ljfu46UMOF1qa9irko1 500.gif Tumblr lvumc0M7ef1r39ga3.gif Tumblr lyp220wYeR1qeqctmo1 500.gif Tumblr lyp7ceYK1v1r8u37io4 250.gif Tumblr lzga6eWeXw1qk8cy8o4 250.gif ImagesCA96DJIO.jpg Samcedes.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-05-31_at_9.21.07_PM.png 281px-Sam_Evans.png Chord-Overstreet-Sam-Evans-Glee.jpg 4c6cc206d21a632e51159adfe7386779_large.jpg 64a9b93c7d05fbda9c81e7f7522f9972_large.jpg 296435_1930621550869_7854335_n_large.jpg 389494_2990368480085_1288299144_33432249_247375424_n_large.jpg 401908_388021807913542_1839775014_n_large.jpg 424337_117830078343596_100003498132705_67702_1780969137_n_large.jpg 528070_261365507294930_214149178683230_498734_1375780901_n_large.jpg 536479_394104750633796_164696223574651_1200506_1086984715_n_large.jpg 554068_220714818029035_168040399963144_300793_1268235371_n_large.jpg ae706d58e71ac42e37b2e7bc77e2404f_large.jpg chord-overstreet_large (1).jpg chord-overstreet_large.jpg glee-sam_360_large.jpg Gleesamevans1_large.jpg Quinn-quinn-fabray-23198074-500-281_large.jpg tumblr_lak2e5wM0F1qcx3v3o1_500_large.png tumblr_lrp3628yCN1qb6t6wo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lz1jic2kuP1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lz4ixh1m461qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lzhq83Zp6e1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lzlal8oTES1qmjfdjo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lzusymOAyr1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m1tv63KOni1qixedbo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m2q1duNTpT1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m2sbpkFNyd1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m50g0uEYAn1rowwnqo1_400_large.png tumblr_m426xp2KGv1qb3prpo1_500_large.jpg Imagenes 016.png A1HIQfeCMAA0mRq.jpg proxy (1).jpg Sam 1.1.jpg|link=http://thetvchick.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/chord-670x376.jpg|linktext=Sam presentándose con New Directions Glee-Britney-2.0-04-2012-09-20.jpg Tumblr_m2oy7c0Cyp1qa5w9eo8_250.gif Sinn4.gif 480px-B898e106219811e3918b22000aeb45fa_7.jpg 1474555_762384723778116_719544372_n.png 640px-BZssdfEIUAAzXo5.jpg_large.jpg Navegador Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Familia Evans Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Integrante de The Justin Bieber Experience Categoría:Miembros de The God Squad Categoría:Novios de Mercedes Categoría:Novios de Quinn Categoría:Novios de Brittany Categoría:Miembro no graduado Categoría:Sin virginidad Categoría:Dislexicos Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Beso con Brittany